There are known battery-powered screwdrivers, which, in a housing, have an electric drive motor for driving a tool holder, in which a tool such as, for example, a screwdriver bit, can be inserted. For the purpose of tightening and undoing screws, the battery-powered screwdrivers are provided with a pushbutton switch for regulating the rotational speed, and the battery-powered screwdrivers additionally have a switching means for reversing the direction of rotation. The torque can also be set, via a setting device.